Edge Of Doom
by Theresa471
Summary: This is a special repost taking place after My Struggles Two.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a repost insert for My Struggles II. It will have 13th chapters.

The Edge Of Doom

Fox Mulder was worried about Scully having to be caught up again with the soothsayer and his doomsday's predictions.

But since he'd found, what the government was doing with killing the aliens that were found alive, in the space craft that was located in Arizona. He knew that something had to be done before it was too late.

And there was only one bastard that he knew that has the answers to his questions. Even though he was supposed to dead in the first place.

Mulder had asked one of his long time sources, for where C.G. Spender might be hiding. For when the end finally comes for most of the humans on Planet Earth, due to some form of virus that would destroy most of the normal population.

It would be night at Mulder's house, he's been living in it, the past few days after solving the last case with the pastor.

Even if it was the devil that had taken him away to hell because of his sins.

Some one knocking at his door.

Mulder was in the living room watching a basketball game on the television, when he gets up from the couch. He moves to open to door to see his snitch Jerry Winston of the Army having just gotten back from the installation in Arizona.

He tells Jerry to come and sit down for a few minutes. The man was having to made sure that he wasn't tailed to this location, since he couldn't trust anyone with the information.

"What's wrong Jerry?" He asked with great concern for the man.

"You know they're coming Mulder, the aliens are finally coming to take over, and your son William and his rebels won't be able to stop them this time?"

"How do you know about William and the rebels?" He replied with caution for when it comes to the protection of his son.

"You need to inform them that the aliens will be arriving with-in the week, to start taking back some of the returns, before infesting the planet with the virus that will wipe out everyone, however for when it comes to C. , he needs to see you first, before it too late to do anything about it."

Mulder was upset his snitch didn't answer his question.

"And you supposed that he's actually waiting for me, when I don't even know, where he's at the moment?"

"He's in Arizona once again at the old Indian reservation, for where the military had blown it up years ago, it's been restored by the Alien's space craft and it's power source. I suggest you go before the aliens arrived, and start taking you and your partner Dana Scully. They need her now that she is able to get pregnant again with her ovaries having been restored."

Fox Mulder was surprised in just how much his snitch knew about him and his partner/wife Dana Scully. "Very well then, I will catch the first flight out in the morning. I will be sure to not say a word to Scully about this."

"Good!; I need to go Mulder, good luck in finding Spender, it won't be easy." He says to the F.B.I. agent.

Dana Scully would still be mourning over the death of her mother, however it has gotten a great deal better for when, her friend/lover/partner has been around to help support her in the time. She needs it the most.

She has been staying home the past few days, both from the hospital and the X Files basement. She's not been feeling well, along with being late with her last cycle by over a week, she had an idea on what it might be, but she needed to wait another week, before she was sure that she was going to have another baby after all this time.

She turned on the television to watch the nightly news. When Tad O' Malley program "Squad" comes on to scare everyone with his Alien DNA predictions.

Just when she was going to turn it off. O' Malley calls her to let her know that she was right about a number of things.

"Why are you telling me this now, when I have known this was going to happen many years ago?" She says with a deep sigh.

"Why now is the fact that your partner is on his way to Arizona, to finally have it out with this C.G. Spender and just die for his cause, along with being taken once again?" He says to get her upset over the news on what he had just said to her. Her partner was going to die.

"I don't believe you, Tad; besides, he would never leave without telling me in the first place."

"It's because of you, that he's doing it in the first place. Now I suggest Dana, that you start looking for him before it's too late." He hangs up the phone on his end.

Inside the F.B.I. building Miller and Einstein were working on there own cases, when a phone call came in from the local F.B.I. regional district in Arizona, to let them know that Fox Mulder is in the hospital having been beaten up badly by some one from the military, involved with protecting the installation housing the now dead aliens.

They had decided to call Dana Scully since Mulder is her partner after all, when Einstein made the call, they had reached her voicemail, she was catching a flight to Arizona to try and find her partner and most of all Spender.

Chapter Two Up Next


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Edge Of Doom Insert for My Struggles II

Agent Fox Mulder was a total mess after getting beaten up badly.

He didn't want to stay in the hospital, knowing full well, he had a deadline that he could not miss.

His doctors had insisted on staying, since he wasn't strong enough to actually move around, but he would not have it never the less. He had to find Spender.

It was hard for him to get around, but he'd to push himself, along with finding a vehicle that he was able to steal without a problem.

And start heading out into the desert and look for the Indian camp ground. It's been years that he was here with Scully, along with everyone else. Including the bounty hunters, military and the aliens that was developed by Spender's organization.

He had to stop the nightmare, before everyone dies from the virus,.

Including himself having been infected, the only one that could probably would be Scully, and she was no where to be found at the moment.

However that would change with Einstein, having to found her at the lab of the hospital trying to figure out a cure. she actually does finally figure it out with the blood sample taken from herself and Einstein.

Now they needed to head for the Indian Camp Ground catching a flight, for which no one was infected at this point.

Inside the campground on the pebble floor. Fox Mulder is unable to move from the virus, and all he can hear is Spender's voice telling him that he was going to die for the cause, along with wishing to see Scully for one last time.

"You know Fox. Dana Scully is a victim just like yourself. She will be coming to try and save you, while I go my merry way. I will say goodbye before you do die." He walks away to disappeared from behind the wall.

Mulder can hear a helicopter of sorts coming his way. He tries to get up, but is just too weak to move. The helicopter with Scully, Einstein and the pilot landed on the bottom. They would have to climb up to get into the camp. Taking ten minutes to reach the top.

Scully and Einstein see Mulder on the ground breaking out from the virus, was she too late?; She was hoping for a miracle, having to be explaining the situation to Einstein.

It was at this point, she sees a bright light overhead of the camp. It was a space craft coming at her and the others.

She can hear Mulder hollered for her to come see him quickly.  
"Scully they're here to help us finally!" He keeps saying to her. For which she doesn't understand.

She bends down to speak with him softly. "Who is here to help us?"

It was at this very moment. The three of them felt the beam of light take them away from the area, to be transported onto the ship. She was in shock to see of all people her son William, Allysa and Johan standing in the middle of the communications center.

"My god! William. We need to get your father into the chamber, until we figure out on how to save his life in the first place." Meanwhile Einstein was frozen in place, by the shock of being on board the space craft.

"Mother. You hold the key to his life, your blood in your system will save him, I suggest, you go with Johan to see the healer to begin the process." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Edge Of Doom Insert My Struggles II

Agent Fox Mulder was placed into the suspended animation chamber of his son William space craft. Until they were able to use Scully's blood to be rid of the virus. First they'd to sure, she was able to make enough of it, without killing herself in the process.

Meanwhile in William's quarter. He was watching a news broadcast with the reports of the deaths, wide spread from the alien virus. Including Tad O' Malley being affected with it while doing his final broadcast.

In the main lab of the space craft on the third level. Scully was able to process enough of the antibodies to save Fox Mulder and many others on the planet. Allysa and the healer was able to figure how to produce enough of it, without having to run out.

Even Einstein was able to help a little, even though, she still could not believe it, while having to be a part of the X Files team.

C.G. Spender was watching the reports on board the alien craft that he spread the virus in the first place. He would be dying soon with his cancer. His life would not be saved anyway, with being part of his plan and the new alien race.

Spender was pissed as hell, when he had seen, that his son Fox was rescued by William and the alien rebels. Along with Dana Scully, and no way of knowing, his plan would work with them being helped now, with the key to the virus antibodies.

Scully and Allysa had gone to check on Fox Mulder. He would be still in the chamber, until they were ready to use it on him in a few minutes. They had the three needles ready to be used into his arm. One after another to be watched closely for any changes with his overall vitals.

"How long before we know anything Dana? Einstein replied.

"Thirty minutes or less. It will take effect very quickly." She takes out the first needle to be injected into Mulder's arm through the chamber's opening, along with the 2nd and 3rd shots. "Now we wait for any type of results." She says softly.

It was exactly twenty minutes later.

When Fox Mulder was coming around. Scully turned off the chamber, to have him breath on his own, Along with all of his other vitals having gone back to normal.

Scully bends down to kiss him on the cheek. While she whispers something into his ear to place a huge smile onto his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Edge Of Doom Insert for My Struggles II

Dana Scully finally to be happy with the news. She'd given her partner that his life would be saved by the vaccine.

Along with the fact that she was pregnant, despite what was going on at the moment.

Once she was told months back that her ovaries were working once again by some miracle. When she had mention this fact to Fox Mulder. They had decided to try to have that intimate relationship once again, despite the issues, she'd to deal with coping with Mulder's insecurities of his dark world.

It was the reason why she'd left in the first place. But now years later, she is able to handle it, along with loving him once again after 23 years together.

William had just come checking up on his father in the medical bay area, the healer's, along with his mother advising him that his father would make a full recovery. However it would take time to get back his full strength in that aspect of it.

William was on his way over to see Allysa in the Communications center, asking on whether the virus was slowing down on the planet.

She was checking most of the local broadcasts. With the space craft flying over Washington, D.C., William asked on trying to find A.D. Skinner in his office, or whether he was affected with the virus bug, And to have him brought abroad to be taken care of with the vaccine without any type of warming.

A.D. Skinner was sick. In his office trying to stay awake, along with most of the agents in the building. They had known that it was the end for them. When he felt the pull of the light coming at him.

Before he knew it. Skinner was on board the space craft before dropping to the floor out cold.

It was at that moment.

Allysa injected the vaccine into Skinner's right arm to take affect very quickly, he tries to get his bearings straight for where he might be.

"Your on board the rebel craft A.D. Skinner, Fox Mulder, Dana Scully and Einstein are on board as well with William having rescued his father from C.G. Spender and dying from the virus."

"What about the others at the F.B.I. office?" He asked with great concern for their well being.

"Everyone on Earth currently is being taken care of as we speak. I am just afraid with the ones that were affected in the beginning, won't be able to be saved. However we have developed a large dose of the vaccine, to help everyone else now."

"Thank you for saving my life. Can you take me to see Fox Mulder and the others?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Edge Of Doom My Struggles II

A.D. Walter Skinner would be feeling better. Once he was given the vaccine to save his life. He just wished that the others that worked in the building were still alive, and he won' t know until someone tells him other wise.

They'd taken him to one of the guest quarters to rest.

When a beautiful, older female rebel came in to check up on him with his needs.

"I am sorry Mr. Skinner. My name is Christina. I 'm here to make sure on whether you need any thing. We are planning on sending you back, once your strength returns."

"I could use some food. I don't know why I feel so hungry, all of a sudden." He said to the woman that had such a beautiful smile.

"I will be back soon with your food, and anything else that you might need." She walks over to him to touch his face very gentle, to make him feel so alive again."I 'm here to serve and please."

She leaves having to meet up with Allysa in the hallway. "Are you all right Christina?" Seeing her blush some what from coming out of Skinner's quarters.

"Allysa, I know that I was ordered to help with Skinner's needs. But I find the man really intriguing most of all. Now if you excuse me, I need to bring him his food."

Fox Mulder having been taken out of the chamber for his own quarters. He would be feeling better, with the help of Dana Scully and the vaccine.

He was in the shower of his quarters. When Dana Scully walked in to check up on him.

She was going to take the chance of going in. No matter what he might say to her to stop her. Having taken off her clothing to expose herself fully to him. She didn't care at the moment, walking in to really surprise him never the less with her tender touching of his body. Kissing the bruises on the side of his ribs, along with his face. While she moves her body closer to him with the spray hitting them both under neath.

"Mulder, I am here to help you further. Please let me do all of the work, while just enjoying the sensations. Close your eyes, Fox." She says before pushing herself even further into his chest, along with placing her hand down below.

/  
John Doggett was looking for his wife Monica, ever since the virus started to spread. All he knew that she had a date with the devil, before going into hiding.

He and his wife Monica. Were the lucky ones to not be affected from the alien infestation. He even went to see if he could find A.D. Skinner with all this mess happening, with no luck at all.

He was basically on his own for the moment. Until he knows, just where did Monica go after her meeting with the Smoking Man?"


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR NOTES: Please be advised the rating for this one chapter has changed to M. It will be back to T with the next chapter.

Chapter Six Edge Of Doom Insert My Struggles II

Spender was abroad the alien space craft, along with his rival Monica Reyes, she could not believe that she was going through with her bargain to help him out in the long run, if ever her husband John ever finds out, with what she was doing, she would never hear the end of it from her own husband.

She was given her own room, away from Spender and his health issues, he was eventually going to finally die with his smoking, finally catching up to him.

At least she would be able to stay away from the center of activity with the aliens, and just stay alone, until she is able to find a way to get away for the most part.

She just needed to find there flaws, for when it comes to the space craft structure design, along with the cloaking device to keep the ship invisible. Just maybe it will give the edge to William and his rebels to help beat them in the long run.

But for now, she will just watch and wait it out for any type of escape plan.  
/

Walter Skinner was finally better after a good night's rest, along with having been given the vaccine to help save his life.

When he woke, he didn't realize that Christina would be in the shower, she was coming out before finding him standing in the doorway of the shower totally naked and well built as well.

"I am sorry Walter, I didn't realize, you would be getting up at the same time as myself." She replied while looking up and down his well built finesse having worked in a gym of some sorts in the past.

Since you just came out, I would very much like to have you join me, if that is fine with you, knowing for the fact, I only know you since yesterday?"

"I would be honored to join you, Walter." She walks in closer to place a very soft, tender kiss onto his cheek, before moving to his lips to really make him feel wanted for the most part.

She takes his strong hands into hers, to lead him into the hot water, making sure he's able to get used to the hot spray hitting his entire body and hers again.

He just didn't know what to say at the moment, normally he would never do such a thing, but since his life was saved, there was nothing more to do, but give in to those feelings, buried deep inside of him at the moment.

Christina goes to take the soap and wash cloth to start soaking up his entire body, including his male parts to really get him moving for now, along with her own body having to be excited, with her breasts and vagina.

However Christina is here to serve him, until she was ready to go back to her space craft, and once again to fight the battle against the alien beings, trying to destroy everything in there sight, both Earth and the universe.

She was enjoying every minute of her time in the shower with washing his muscular body, when she was washing down with his back and legs,  
she started with his front already hard as rock to her likely. She wasn't waiting for his permission either, she takes him into her hands, while guiding his penis inside her vagina, before thrusting up into her, she wanted to be sure, he was mostly ready for it, or she would back off entirely.

Later after finally finishing up, he wanted to thank her a great deal for helping him out in that area of his personal life, it's been long time he was with a woman to enjoy himself a great with no strings attached. However she was special in a lot of ways, with most men never ever see with there lives.

Once he is dressed in his room, he comes out to tell her, that he has to leave for his work at the building, to start getting things back into working order once again.

"Walter, when ever you feel the need, I will be here, until the space craft comes back for me, once they are able to avoid the aliens in there wake."

"I will be sure Christina to look for you here, once I am done with my work, I realize now, that things are only starting to get some what back to normal from the attack of the alien virus."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Edge Of Doom Insert My Struggles II

Spender was abroad the alien space craft, along with his rival Monica Reyes, she could not believe that she was going through with her bargain to help him out in the long run, if ever her husband John ever finds out, with what she was doing, she would never hear the end of it from her own husband.

She was given her own room, away from Spender and his health issues, he was eventually going to finally die with his smoking, finally catching up to him.

At least she would be able to stay away from the center of activity with the aliens, and just stay alone, until she is able to find a way to get away for the most part.

She just needed to find there flaws, for when it comes to the space craft structure design, along with the cloaking device to keep the ship invisible. Just maybe it will give the edge to William and his rebels to help beat them in the long run.

But for now, she will just watch and wait it out for any type of escape plan.  
/

Walter Skinner was finally better after a good night's rest, along with having been given the vaccine to help save his life.

When he woke, he didn't realize that Christina would be in the shower, she was coming out before finding him standing in the doorway of the shower totally naked and well built as well.

"I am sorry Walter, I didn't realize, you would be getting up at the same time as myself." She replied while looking up and down his well built finesse having worked in a gym of some sorts in the past.

Since you just came out, I would very much like to have you join me, if that is fine with you, knowing for the fact, I only know you since yesterday?"

"I would be honored to join you, Walter." She walks in closer to place a very soft, tender kiss onto his cheek, before moving to his lips to really make him feel wanted for the most part.

She takes his strong hands into hers, to lead him into the hot water, making sure he's able to get used to the hot spray hitting his entire body and hers again.

He just didn't know what to say at the moment, normally he would never do such a thing, but since his life was saved, there was nothing more to do, but give in to those feelings, buried deep inside of him at the moment.

Christina goes to take the soap and wash cloth to start soaking up his entire body, including his male parts to really get him motivate for now, along with her own body having to be excited with her breasts and vagina.

However Christina is here to serve him, until she was ready to go back to her space craft, and once again to fight the battle against the alien beings, trying to destroy everything in there sight, both Earth and the universe.

She was enjoying every minute of her time in the shower with washing his muscular body, when she was washing down with his back and legs, she started with his front.

Later after finally finishing up, he wanted to thank her a great deal for helping him out in that area of his personal life, it's been long time he was with a woman to enjoy himself a great with no strings attached. However she was special in a lot of ways, with most men never ever see with there lives.

Once he is dressed in his room, he comes out to tell her, that he has to leave for his work at the building, to start getting things back into working order once again.

"Walter, when ever you feel the need, I will be here, until the space craft comes back for me, once they are able to avoid the aliens in there wake."

"I will be sure Christina to look for you here, once I am done with my work, I realize now, that things are only starting to get some what back to normal from the attack of the alien virus."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Edge Of Doom Insert My Struggles II

John Doggett came into the office expecting the worst, but when he saw A.D. Walter Skinner come in looking like, nothing ever happen to those affected with the alien virus.

At first Doggett check the X Files basement, to see if Mulder and Scully were around, he had the feeling that Skinner must know something in regard to them.

He decides to take the elevator to the fourth floor, there was very little traffic, with agents walking in from the outside.

When he knocks on his door, it was cracked half opened, he heard Skinner telling him to come in to be seated.

He asked him first before sitting. "Where is Mulder and Scully?"

"They are both alive and well, Agent Doggett, thanks to Scully finding the antidote to the virus, Mulder is alive and well to tell the story, plus at the moment, the both of them are abroad there son's rebel ship following another vessel in the area, just might be C.G. Spender's new alien friends."

Skinner could tell that something was not right in the first place with Doggett. "What's wrong John?" He asked with concern.

"Spender has Monica, I believe it was some sort of blackmail to have her go with him to keep peace mostly, and she wasn't able to leave me message, other then the fact at the time, she was going to speak with Dana Scully before everything happened."

"And what about yourself, were you affected?"

"I was taken abroad William's ship to be given the vaccine, William thought it was for the best to drop me off at my apartment to rest with being given the vaccine, however I wasn't alone, one of William's rebels is staying at my apartment to protect me, until it's time for her to transport back up."

It didn't take all that much for Doggett to catch on to the phrase of her having to helped him out. "I assume with the vaccine, your 100% better?"

"Yes Agent Doggett. I am, accept for Christina, if you wish to know her name in the first place." Skinner replied to finally to be sitting down in his chair.

"And what do we do Skinner in regard to my wife Monica? He says very anxious to him.

"Until we have enough information on her where about, at the moment we don't have a clue for where she and Spender might be, unless it's the same vessel that William and his group were following."

Rebels Space ship

Johan and Allysa were hot on the trail, using there cloaking system to stay invisible. They had called William to the Communications center to advise him that they were trailing one of the alien ships, and a good chance Spender was abroad, along with Monica Reyes.

When William walked into the center, he could see it on the view screen heading out into space. He ordered them to follow them for another ten minutes, before heading back to Earth to pick up Christina.

Allysa had a feeling with her special abilities, she told her husband, it wasn't the correct space craft, it was some sort of a decoy to lead them away from the correct one.  
/

Out in space something went wrong with the ship, when they were going to enter the worm hole, it blew for some strange reason. Allysa had told everyone in the center, that a unknown source destroyed it, and for the fact, we might have a new group from another planet to help them out with the battles.

On board the Alexandria space craft. Eon the leader having to be mostly human, with his group of 30 on board, had come through the worm hole from there home planet, when they noticed the alien ship coming back from the Terrain solar system.

He's telling his second-in-command Jaie to head for Earth to meet up with William's rebel group.

"Please be sure to send a communications message to let them know, they are coming from Alexandria to help out with the cause, and let William know, we were the ones that destroyed the ship that was leaving Earth's solar system."

"Right away Eon, it should take a few moments for the message to arrive."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Edge Of Doom Insert My Struggles II

The message that was dispatch would take five minutes to reach William's rebel craft. Allysa having to be working the Communication center this shift, she just could not believe that a message was coming in from another space vessel in the area.

She called her husband William right away, in regard to the message.

She brings up the video message onto the screen, when her husband walks in looking curious, as to who was sending the message in the first place. "William, they are saying something about coming from the planet Alexandria, they are here to help us out with fighting the aliens." She says while telling William about wanting to join up with them.

"Anything else Allysa?" He inquired with his question.

"Commander Eon is in charge of the space craft, he's heading for Earth to join up with us, he wishes to have us send a confirmation, that we received the message from them."

"Then do so Allysa, along with informing Johan and the others,  
we will need to pick up Christina first before anything else."

Walking over to give her a quick kiss before leaving for his quarters to rest.  
/

On it's way to Earth cloaked, Eon and his people would be entering Earth's orbit in ten hours. Eon was on the main bridge,  
when the first message came in to verified the communications was received.

He asked Jaie from the center, on whether there was more to the message. "Yes, sir, they will be picking up one of there personnel at another location, before meeting with us in Earth's orbit."

"Very well then Jaie, we just wait for now to finish up, what they are supposed to be doing."  
/

A.D. Skinner was tired, he needed to go home to rest, he was probably thinking that Christina was now gone, and has been picked up by her own people for the duration.

He was packing up his briefcase with paper work that needs to be signed, while he was at home, not much was going on in regard to any type of big cases, other then the fact that John Doggett's wife Monica was missing, and somewhere on board a ship with Spender.

Before leaving, he turned off the news broadcasts, with the emergency just about over with the vaccines being given out to the population. He turned it off, before turning out the lights in his office.

Driving home to his apartment was easy, with very little traffic to speak of at this time of the night, he would be glad to be alone, taking a hot shower without having the company to interrupt his total freedom.

When he opened the door to his apartment, she was now gone, leaving a note to say that she would be back sometime soon. He didn't know at the moment on what to think about the entire situation between the both of them.  
/

Monica Reyes was in shackles in a room, she could not tell which was going on at the moment, all she knew that Spender was getting his revenge against her in every way.

She was completely nude with both her legs hanging up into the air, while the rest of her body towards the floor. She heard a door opening up from her eye vision being upside down at this point. She can hear them speaking in there language, and something that looked like a electrical prong in there hands.

She was hoping to god, that she would die quickly from those two, instead of suffering too much from being hit, with the electrical surges through her body.

When the electrical prong hit her stomach, she jerked quickly pulling her ankles and arms cutting them from the strain.

Two more times it was done to her body, but this time the voltage was turned up to have her jump even further. She could not take too much longer of this torture.

It was at this moment when Spender came walking in with his helper to get around the space vessel.

"Is she talking at all?" He walks over to her, while pulling up her head to look at her eyes, on whether or not she was conscious.

"Not at all Spender, the voltage only made her pass out from the electrical surge, we will need to wait, until she comes around."

"Then do so!" He leaves the room to head back out to his room, before starting to have a coughing fit with his medical health.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Edge Of Doom Insert My Struggles II

Soon as the Alexandria space ship received the message from William and his group, they were waiting for them in Earth's orbit around the Washington, D.C. area cloaked, from the eyes of the military and other installations in the area.

Once Christina was on board, Johan advised William of the situation, along with meeting up with Commander Eon at a arranged spot, just outside of the city at a park with no one around to see them.

William had asked Allysa and Johan to join him for the meeting, once having to been transported down to the main spot.

Inside the wooded park, Commander Eon, along with Erie and four others were waiting for them, when they noticed the transport beam.

William and the others walked up to the group from Alexandria,  
moving slowly before shaking hands with each other.  
/

Commander Eon told his alien friends to take down Monica Reyes from her shackles, and throw her into the chamber, until he knows what to do with her in the first place.

However he did say to them, that his friends can do anything they wish with the woman, without him knowing about it from his prying eyes.

Two of the aliens using a special device in there hands, unlocked the shackles from her ankles, while catching her from falling to the floor.

They were speaking in there native language. "Take the woman to my quarters, anyone wishing to enjoy themselves with the Earthling, to come right away, before I get my hands on the female."

Sometime later...

Monica Reyes was a total mess from the sexual attack from the creatures, with more of the same to come from the leader, she understood!

Her entire body was hurting from top to bottom, if she had to guess,  
she was bleeding internally from her rectum, among other injuries as well.

When the commander came in, she was expecting the worst from him most of all, she waited for his assault onto her body, but nothing happened for some reason.

He started to speak in English to the female. "I am letting you go, I can't condone this nonsense any further, my true name is Jariel, leader of the rebels from Alexandria, my brother Eon is in charge of his vessel having to be meeting up with William and his group.

"Why wait until now to tell me this information Jariel, and what about Spender finding out? She replied immediately.

"I have others on board that wish to help for the cause of freedom,  
lets get moving, I have a small scout ship that will take you back to Earth, I will come along, since he will no doubt start looking for me and the others." He hands her something like a jumpsuit to wear for the flight, taking a few minutes to reach the flight hatch.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th Edge Of Doom Insert My Struggles II

Jariel ordered Monica to strap into her seat behind him, he was heading for Earth to meet up with William and the rebels, to discuss how to beat the alien rebels out to destroy Earth and the rest of the planets in the alliance.

"Jariel, I need to thank you for saving my life, now that your life is in endangered for helping me." She says feeling the pain still that she suffered earlier.

"I suggest you sleep a little, we will be there in two hours, at the rate this speeder can travel."

She agreed with him, for when it comes to trying to sleep, she asked on whether he had any type of pain medication, that she can take to help. He takes out of his uniform pocket some type of blue pill. "Take this Monica, it will help make you sleep better from the pain your suffering, it's an herb that my people found on another planet years ago."

"Thank you." Taking it from his hand reaching back for her to grab. She inquired with her next question. "Tell me Jariel, how did you get yourself mixed up with this crazy scheme of Spender's in the first place?" While placing the herb into her mouth to have it melt quickly.

"There are many like myself, are sick and tire of the killing, I just had gotten to the point awhile back, to try and do something about it."

All of a sudden the herb that she took was working very fast in her system, along with having to be able to fall asleep with out a problem.

He looks back to see that she had fallen to asleep right away, while he guided the craft towards Earth.  
/

Fox Mulder feeling better, his son William after picking up Christina, they had asked William to drop them off at his house to rest further,  
while his son and his group leave to meet up with a new rebel group to help them out with the cause from the planet Alexandria.

The place was a mess some what, ever since Scully was here a week ago, just prior on trying to find the cause to the virus, and Mulder.

Scully was helping Mulder towards the bedroom, so that the both of them can get some proper sleep. Dana Scully has been working on mostly emotional adrenaline to keep herself moving to save his life and everyone else's.

She asked him on whether or not, he needed any help in getting undressed and into the bed to sleep. "You need my help Fox? Using his first name on very rare occasions.

"No!, but I could use your company next to me, while we both get our precious sleep." He smiled at her before walking up to her close to plant a sweet kiss onto the back of her neck to give her the feeling,  
that he was more interested in something else, other then sleeping.

She turns around to face up close to him, she takes his hand to bring him into the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them.  
/

William, Johan and Allysa walked up to Eon and his second in command.

Commander Eon told William that we can't be staying here for long, before the power runs out with the cloaking units with the ships, the drain on the units takes a full day to just recharge for the most part.

"Tell me Commander Eon, why didn't your people decide now to get involved in the cause against the aliens, we can use all of the help we can this at point?"

"Why?, because too many of the Alexandria population is being killed all of the time from them and others that are with them to try and destroy Earth, and any one else that gets in there way, we are mostly a independent scout vessel."

"Thank you for being mostly honest with me, we will have to meet again, when the time is right, along with the fact, we both need now to find out, just where is Spender in the meantime." Watching the reaction on his wife's face for when it comes to the devil.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th Edge Of Doom Insert My Struggles II

Allysa was mad when Spender's name was mention, all she wanted to do is go to her quarters, after they had transported back up after speaking with the new group from Alexandra.

William could see it on her face, that something was really wrong. He had waited to say something to her. When they had arrived into there private quarters.

"I hope William your happy now, having to mention Spender in the front of me. I just hope to god that bastard dies soon,  
or else our cause will be for nothing." She stated very angry.

"Allysa, you need to calm down. Before you start having a problem with the baby. I can't afford to lose you and the child after the last time." He was remembering the time. He found her on the ship a few years back during an attack on board, to have his wife lose the first child, having been hit in the stomach.

"All right William, I will stay calm for your sake and our future for the most part. And besides we have a new group to help us out. For which I believe there story, after reading there minds to be truthful." Allysa has only used her powers to read minds on occasion to get what they wanted over the years. She had never abused those qualities, along with only a few people on board know about it.  
/

Christina having been back abroad the space vessel a few hours was already missing Walter Skinner. She had a report to be given to Johan before going back to her regular duties.

Johan having to be in the Communication center over seeing the message center, while Allysa was off duty, he could sense earlier she was upset.

When Christina walked in to make her report. Johan was like he was far away before he realize that she was waiting for him. "Johan, I have a request to be made. Is it possible I can go back to Earth to stay with A.D. Skinner?" She said.

"Why, I have thought that you wanted to be here in the first place?" Having to be some what skeptical of her motives.

"I have found that spending my time with this human at time,  
can be some what alluring even for a male." She had a blush on her face, having to bring up certain emotions inside of her.

"I will speak with William, about you wanting to leave to go back to Earth. But I will need to know, for how long Christina to let him know?

"That Johan is up to Skinner for how long I will be able to stay on Earth."

It was at this moment when the message center to come in with a message from a smaller vessel with two people abroad. " I will discuss this further with you, a message is coming in." He goes to work to bring the message more clearer.  
/

William came running into the Communications center, after Johan called him about Monica Reyes having to be on the craft, along with another Alexandria member, the very same ship he escaped from C.B. Spender.

"We need to get to the cargo bay. Jariel says that Monica is hurt very badly, and needs medical attention." William went to the intercom to call for a healer and Allysa to meet them right away.

Word was traveling fast on the vessel. Jariel was moving the vehicle along side, before seeing the cargo bay hold. He guided his vehicle very slowly. While the hatch behind him closes up.

Once the pressure inside was fine. Everyone came in with a gurney,  
including the healer with his medical instruments.

Jariel opened the back hatchway to be carrying Monica in his arms,  
while placing her onto the gurney. After a moment. He tells everyone that she needs to be in medical ward right away, she's bleeding internally.

Allysa and the healer move out quickly with Monica, while Johan,  
William and Jariel start to talk about what was going on with Reyes and himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Edge Of Doom Insert My Struggles II

The medical unit was having a hard time trying to control Reyes vitals, her blood count was way low, and the healers needed to do a transfusion to restore the internal bleeding.

For the moment, they were keeping her on life support, while the healer and Allysa using her special powers to have her regain her strength. And in the meantime William asked Johan to try and locate Agent John Doggett to let him know that his wife was found, and is in serious condition.

William using a special communications device to call his father and mother at the house. To find out just where is John Doggett.

Scully was watching Mulder talk to there son, over the special communications device that was given to him just in case of emergencies.

"William, you will find him at his apartment in Washington D.C.,  
three miles from Skinner's apartment. I understand he's not moved,  
ever since he found out about his wife going with Spender as part of a special deal. why? He asked.

"We found her, but rather some one from the planet Alexandria was able to come to rescue before turning against Spender and his friends. She is not in good shape, having been raped by those animals."

"Look William, transport me up. I will be able to help you look for John. I will leave Scully just in case something else turns up." He says to get Scully pissed off at him for even considered of leaving her alone. "On the other hand William, transport us both, I won't be hearing the end of it for days."

"All right Dad!, the ship will be within range in ten minutes. I will send a message to let you know to be ready for transportation." Ending the call from the message center. "Johan, have the ship change position to pick up my parents in ten minutes."

"Yes, Sir." He asked the computer sending the exact position to pick up the both humans.  
/

A few minutes later Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were sitting on the front porch of his house waiting. When his communications unit beep to let them know, they would be transported up to the ship.

They were ready this time around, having to show up in the main communications center with Johan and William ready to take Scully to the medical unit.

Monica Reyes looked pale even by Scully's standards. She asked Allysa on how she was doing mostly with the internal bleeding.

"Her blood count is coming up some what, we were able to stable the internal bleeding by going in to repair the damage, she will need now, is a great deal of rest for the most part.

But in the meantime, Mulder and William, along with the ship was entering the air space of Washington, D.C. to see if John Doggett would be inside his apartment. It shows using long range scans that the agent is inside, and would promptly be brought up to the ship right away, and then to the medical unit.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Edge Of Doom Insert My Struggles II

The space craft was in exact position of Doggett's apartment.  
while using the cloaking unit to keep the ship invisible, along with using a great deal of energy to keep it running.

When William and Mulder were ready, he told the computer to activate the transport beam right now. John Doggett was in shock from finding himself again on the space craft, and not leaving him alone for his own misery.

A minute later Doggett passes out from the sudden rush of being transported too quickly. There was another patient for the medical bay to be taken care of. William called for help to have the agent taken to the healer.

Allysa was checking on Reyes in another section, making sure all was well. Since she was placed in the chamber for now. Once she recovers completely. She will then be taken off full life support.

She really wanted to get back at C. as to why he orchestrated this entire affair in the first place. She checks the gauges for the final time before leaving for a break. However that was changed when William and Mulder came into the medical with John Doggett of all people to be surprised.

"How?" She said to her husband looking on with concern for his wife.

"It was dad that figured it out that Agent Doggett would be in his apartment, by the way how is she doing anyway? He replied feeling sorry for the agent and his problems in dealing with the conspiracy.

"She is holding her own. She still has a way to go, but now that the health issued has been resolved, I will be able to take her off line support very soon, and now that her husband is here, maybe he will be able to help with her physical and mental state."  
/

Doggett was told right right away about his wife Monica, William and Mulder explained the entire situation to him, along with being checked out by the healer, other then being tired, mentally overwhelmed, he would be find overall.

Mulder was helping John walk through the hallway of the craft. It was a busy place all of a sudden. "What's going on Mulder?" He asked at a slow pace.

"Spender and his alien friends are up to no good again, and if it wasn't for Scully and the vaccine. We would all be dead by now." He stated calmly.

"Where is my wife?" He says before Mulder had to hold him up from falling.

Allysa comes in to answer his question. "Come with me Agent Doggett, I will take you to see her, she's on life support right now, until she is stronger."

Mulder was making sure Doggett doesn't fall again, once they walked in the medical bay unit.

Allysa went to the life support unit to open up the chamber for Doggett to see his wife. It was at this point, he started to break down after seeing her face and body.

Allysa told Mulder to come with her, so that he can be alone with his wife.

He felt bad for his friend despite there differences from over the years, It was like what Scully had been through, for when he went missing.  
/

Fox Mulder went to speak with Scully in there private quarters. " What did you expect him to do Mulder? While getting off the bed. "It's amazing he's still alive himself. I just don't know why he wasn't affected by the virus in the first place?" She asked with a serious tone.

"Scully, why don't you take a blood sample and find out why?" Mulder inquired.

"You know what Mulder, I will later, when John had his chance to stay with his wife in the medical bay."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th Edge Of Doom Insert My Struggles II

Out in deep space coming out of the worm hole behind the planet of Pluto, more alien space ships were coming out of the warm hole to fight anyone that gets in there way, just before going through. They were fighting several different ships from the planet Alexandia and two others. To have heavy damage to there population, along with the alien vessels.

Now they were inside the Earth's solar system of nine planets. They are going to check each planet for any life signs, only to be destroyed right away.  
/

John Doggett was feeling better. He never like being out of control with his emotions and his actions, having gone to his room to sleep for a few hours, he was back in the medical bay to check on his wife Monica. When he walked in the medical Bay, he was seeing some type of good news.

Allysa had turned off the life support unit on Reyes, along with opening up the chamber.

John said "Does this mean she will be all right Allysa?"

She turns around to face the man standing at the entrance of the medical bay. "Yes, Agent Doggett, your wife will be waking soon, and I need to make sure. You will be here for her to see you." She requested with her statement to him walking over to grab a chair to watch over his wife.

"I am here now, I am not going anywhere for the duration Allysa." He pleaded with her while watching his wife's face.

Allysa leaves to rest in her quarters while her relief will be taking over for awhile, she needed to get off feet with the pregnancy. And most of all she needed to be with her husband in bed, she needs him badly to have her sexual release.

Doggett having to be watching her face with tears, he was mad at himself for leaving her alone, before Spender and his goons grabbed her, I don't care what she did. "Monica, I love you!, Please come back to me." He replied bending over to place a gentle soft kiss onto her cheek.

Dana Scully was standing in the doorway watching the tender scene. She was ready to leave, when John looked around to see her. "Come in Scully, I won't bite!"

She walks in to move in closer. "John, I need to ask you a very blunt question, I just hope that you just might be the answer to our problem." She says in a serious tone.

"And what is that Agent Scully? While looking back at his wife looking some what better now.

"Tell me something, why weren't you affected by the virus? She said to him looking at her with a strange look.

"That's a good question Dana, I have no idea, do you have any answers for me as to why?"

"Mulder made the suggestion. He wants me to take a blood sample to check it out, I hope you don't mind if we take a sample from your arm?" She replied.

"No I don't mind Scully, I need to find out myself with what is going on in the first place." He said.

"I have a syringe in my hand and three butterfly needles, I can take it now, while we are here, I talked with Allysa, she will be waking up soon."

"Good!, lets get started before I chicken out on you." Scully goes to work with placing her gloves on, along with placing a tube around his arm to bring up the veins on his right arm. She was an expert.

She was able to find the vein in the upper part of his arm, and promptly stabbed the vein with the needle, placing it into the vein to have the blood start moving into the tube. She was able to do it, two more times just in case to check on other factors.

"Your all done John, I will take these tubes to the lab to have the techs and myself check it out for anything out of the ordinary."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th Edge of Doom My Struggles II

Agent Doggett was very pleased with the updated condition of his wife for the most part, she was within minutes of waking up finally. Allysa's relief came in to check on the condition of Reyes, when she check her readings on the life support unit.

Doggett was waiting for awhile now, even though very tire. He really didn't care, until he knew that his wife was going to be fine.

"Agent Doggett, get ready, talk to her, let her know your with her on William's space Craft, and not with Spender." Lorile says to him with the request.

"Monica, it's John your husband. Your going to be fine. Your on William's space craft, Mulder and Scully are on here on the ship. Can you hear me, I love you?" He was holding her hand for support.

She started to move to turn her head to face her husband. She says in a soft whispered. "John, you don't look all too good. What have you been doing to yourself?" He started to laugh, along with getting up to hold her half way.

"Agent Doggett, I need for you to wait outside for a few minutes. I need to get her out of the chamber, and help put some clothes on her, and get her settled with some food and drink to help with her strength. I will call you, after I am done."

After a few minutes she asked Lorile where was Jariel, the rebel that had brought her here in his small craft. "He's resting Monica, after having a long meeting with William and Johan. He will be told of your condition. Once he is awake, but for now, you need to eat your food and liquid, I will see to it, your husband comes in to help you in that aspect." She says in a command tone.

"I will try Lorile, thank you, please give my regards to Allysa and the others for saving my life."

"Your welcome Monica, I will go fetch your husband now." She laugh at the comment by Lorile, John certainly was a dog that needed to be fetch.

A moment later he comes in to see his wife looking much better. Dressed. Color to her face, along with a little bit of make up, and eating to be a great sign with her recovery. He was never going to let her out of his sight again.

He moves in to give you her a soft kiss to the cheek. She looks on at her husband. "Is that all I get John for god sake?" She replied with a laugh to get his goat going.

"I don't want to hurt you further Monica after what those bastards did to you." He gives her a much more passionate kiss, along with putting his hands under her top to play with her breasts, she jerked a little before she was feeling more comfortable with his touch. "At least there still perky as ever from me touching the nubs." She started to chuckle at his comment.

"I won't go any further Monica, since your anal was damaged." He says in a sad tone.

"It's been repaired, but you can still other things to me. We go to our quarters I believe they have for us on the third level."

"Then we need to go then and ask Loriel to show us the third level, unless your not been released from the medical bay."

"I have John, Help me put on the slippers, and then we can have Loriel help us."

"Wonderful Idea my dear wife. I am just glad your alive and well, thanks to Jariel and his rebels from Alexandria.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th Edge Of Doom My Struggles II

William and Johan had called for a briefing with the members to discuss the newest rebels to join in on there cause. Jariel was asked to speak with everyone in the conference room, to let them know, just how dangerous the new aliens can be.

"Everyone listen, we need to keep our eyes open for any potential dangers, including when these aliens want to destroy your planet Earth, or in this case to take over and dominant for the most part." He asked everyone to be careful in there moves the next few weeks, especially after finding the virus bug has been stopped with finding the cure."

"Jariel, what are we looking at in regard to ships and personnel on board these crafts, in order to beat them? Allysa asked with William looking on to be very quiet at the moment.

"Right now there are at least five of those ships, with 30 or more on board, with more to come through the worm hole." He replied with great concern for his new found friends.

"Jariel, do you think we can beat them if done correctly?" William says for the first time since the briefing started.

"To answer your question William, it's possible!" He replied to look at all of the faces in the room.  
/

Dana Scully having to be going over the last of the lab results on John Doggett, she had to check the findings a second time to make sure they were correct. She looks up at her husband Fox Mulder.

"Well Dana, what do we have with Doggett's blood?" Asking with a serious tone of voice.

"There is some type of antibodies inside his system to help protect him from any type of virus strain, why?, I have no idea at the moment, but I will find out by asking John himself or his wife Monica."

"Come on lets go, we need to talk to them now." She says quickly while pulling her husband along with her arm.  
/

Monica was feeling better having to be in the quarters with her husband John, now asleep next to her, she's not able to fall asleep at the moment having a great deal of things on her mind, mainly Spender and his goons.

The buzzer in the quarters was going off, it woke John, while telling who ever it was to come in. Dana and Mulder walked in to see a much healthy Monica Reyes.

"Dana, Fox, how are you both?, John had told me that the both of you were on board William's ship?"

"Monica, I need to ask you a very serious question, and I need to know what did C.G. Spender do to your husband's immune system, to keep him from getting infected from the virus?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th Edge Of Doom

In order to answer the question. Monica waited for a brief moment taking in a quick breath. "To answer your question Dana. From my understanding. My husband wasn't touch at all by Spender. Other than the fact his blood samples came back normal is a wonderful sign."

She replied softly recovering from her condition. "Just maybe Dana. Your be able to help further with developing another form of the vaccine before the new aliens just realize it."

"Lets hope not Monica. Or else your husband is going to be looking over his shoulder constantly from here on end." She points out with her statement.

"I will certainly agree with you." But for now. She would be getting sleeply once again after the shock of her body going through with being saved.

At least now. Maybe her life will be going back to normal afterwards. As well with everyone elses for that matter on Earth, William's vessel and all of the other planets involved with the battle against the new aliens.

The End

AUTHOR NOTES: Please check out "Castings", "Etchings"  
to be up to date on what has been going on with Scully, Mulder and every one else involved with the alliance and the New Consortium.


End file.
